Finding Family Lost
by Neeritai a'Kre
Summary: Harper and Rommie take to the Maru to the trading planet Kreecha, and Harper finds someone he never expected to see again. No, it's not Brendan. Please review! Chapter 4 up.
1. Who are you?

Title: Finding Family Lost Author: Neeritai Rating: Erm... PG- 13, I suppose, a bit of violence, (actually, probably a lot of violence) and almost definitely some swearing. If you think the rating is too high (or too low, although that I very much doubt), tell me, please. As this is my first fic, I have never rated any of these things before.  
Disclaimers: What? You think I own anything like this? Are you mad? (But if I DID own Harper, I would, I dunno, maybe put him in every episode! I'd also be very, very happy.) Not getting payed for any of this - I do it purely for entertainment. (also, if I didn't write my demented stories down, my muse would kill me. or my head would implode. your choice. + ) It belongs to Gene Roddenberry (if I spelled that right) and, I believe, TRIBUNE Entertainment. 

Summary: Harper and Rommie take the Maru to the trading world Kreecha to purchase supplies, and Harper meets a family member he thought was dead.

Spoilers: Spoilers for the second season, probably for Ouroboros.

A/N: I have only seen the first two seasons (don't hit me, I'm seeing them as fast as they come out on DVD!), so forgive me if anything I write goes horribly against something in later seasons. Oh, also, I'm using these: as italics, because the computer I'm writing on has decided it doesn't like Microsoft Word anymore, and this notepad thing doesn't even have italics.

Chapter 1

The android Avatar of the Commonwealth Starship Andromeda Ascendant, dubbed 'Rommie' by her friends, walked quickly through the busy markets of the planet Kreecha (which seemed to be covered with nothing but markets), searching for her engineer. Harper had run off to look at some mechanical device or other, and had not bothered to tell her where exactly he was going. She and Harper were on a supply run and Kreecha was the nearest planet that they thought they could find what they needed.

She wandered over to a stand covered in baskets holding several types of both imported and native fruits, along with quite a bit of jewlery, interestingly displayed on wire racks and on the fruit baskets. At the table stood a tall redheaded woman with eight earrings on one of her ears, and a rough blue scarf around her forhead. Next to the table sat a girl with blonde hair, facing away from Rommie. The red-haired woman looked up as Rommie walked over. "Ya need somethin'?" she said, in a rough voice.

"Have you seen a short man with blonde spiky hair?" Rommie asked the the woman with the earrings.

The woman looked Rommie over with slightly raised eyebrows. "You ain't exactly /tall/ yourself." She shrugged. "I've seen lotsa people, maybe this guy you're lookin' for - got a name?"

Rommie hesitated for a split second, then replied, "His name is Seamus Harper. Have you seen him?"

* * *

She sat on a stool, working the wire and beads Rysh had supplied for her to make the jewlery she sold. She wouldn't be missed yet at 'the Dungeon', as it was so lovingly called, and working for Rysh bought her a little more food than she otherwise got. While everything was by no means 'great', at least it wasn't as bad as it could be. 

She looked up as a lady came over to the table. A very pretty lady, with short dark hair, who moved with a purpose. After watching the woman for a moment, she shrugged to herself and turned back to her work.

"Have you seen a short man with blonde spiky hair?" asked a voice that she knew must be the lady's.

Rysh was quiet for a moment. She knew that Rysh was looking the woman over, trying to decipher what she wanted. "You ain't exactly so tall yourself," she commented. She paused again. "I've seen lotsa people, maybe this guy you're lookin' for - does he have a name?"

The woman paused for such a short time that if she hadn't been paying close attention, she wouldn't have noticed it at all. "His name is Seamus Harper."

Her heart stopped. Seamus Harper. Seamus? He was alive, after all this time? The woman was saying something else, but her mind had yet to translate it. She stood and turned to look at the lady.

"Seamus /Zelazny/ Harper?" Could it possibly be him? By the Divine, she hoped so.

The woman raised her eyebrows slightly. "Yes. Do you know him?"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know him. But I haven't seen him in ten years. I'm his cousin, Siobhan Lahey."

A/N: A somewhat shakey start (or at least it felt that way to me), but I have two more chapters ready to be posted if anyone thinks this story is interesting enough that I should go on. All and any reviews are greatly appreciated. This is my first fic, but don't let that stop you from flaming if you think I deserve it. (but if you do flame, please tell me what's terrible about my story!) - Neeritai +


	2. Wonderings

**Title**: Finding Family Lost

**Author**: Neeritai

**Everything Else**: See chapter 1.

_To all reviewers_: Tusen Takk! (norwegian for 'thousand thanks') You rule! And here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Rysh looked at her, frowning. "Y'never said nothin' 'bout a cousin. S'pecially not one with a name like that."

Siobhan shrugged. "So?"

"So, how d'you know that this Seamus somethin' or other _is_ yer cousin? How d'you know this lady ain't lyin' er somethin'?" She spoke quiely, so that Rommie wouldn't hear. If Rommie had been a human, she wouldn't have. As it was, she listened interestedly.

Siobhan shrugged again. "I don't. What could she get out of lyin' to me, though? I'll be careful, but if my cousin _is_ here, I'm gonna find 'im." Rysh raised her eyebrows somwhat skeptically. "'M not stupid, you know that," Siobhan said. She might have been insulted if she didn't know that Rysh was always like this.

"Whatever. Do what ya want, but if yeh don't get back 'ere tomorrow, I'm gonna be dockin' yer pay," she said, tapping Siobhan's head lightly.

Siobhan shook off the hand, and grinned briefly. "I can't 'ave that happen, can I? See you." She turned to Rommie and spoke at a normal volume. "Let's go find Seamus."

-

Rommie looked at the girl walking beside her, and thought. She knew that Harper had told Beka that his cousin Siobhan and her twin Declan had been infested by the magog, and that their parents, Herper's aunt and uncle, had to kill them to stop the magog eggs from hatching and killing everyone else as well. But here was a woman, approximately the correct age to be Harper's cousin, who looked quite a bit like him, claming to be 'Siobhan'.

Rommie had watched the girl's heart and respiration rates when she had clamed to be Siobhan, and while both were racing, it was not because she was lying. Therefore, either she believed for some reason that she was Harper's cousin, or, she was actually Siobhan, and she Harper was mistaken somehow, and she did not die.

Siobhan turned, as if she felt Rommie's eyes on her. "What?" she asked, still not entirely sure that she trusted this woman. She wondered again if the name the woman gave, "Rommie", was her real name. Probably not, she decided.

"I was wondering how you were alive when Harper was almost certain you were dead," Rommie answered carefully, her eyes on Siobhan as she navigated her way through the throng of people at the open market. Of course, Harper was more that 'almost certain'.

"Yeah, well, I was 'almost certain' that _he'd_ be dead by now too." Siobhan shrugged. "After so long, and with the magog 'n everything-" she broke off, her face dark as she remembered.

Rommie decided not to tell her that Harper thought she had been killed by her own parents because of a magog infestation. She would leave that much to Harper himself.

A/N: 'Fraid this chapter does not have much content (sorry!), but the next chapter will be longer (a lot longer), and yes, Harper will be in it. All and any reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. - Neeritai


	3. Theivery and Injury

Title: Finding Family Lost

Author: Neeritai

Everything Else: See chapter 1.

Chapter 3.

They had been searching for a while without any luck. Rommie was about to suggest that she check the Maru and see if maybe Harper had gone back there, when Siobhan gave a shout of "Seamus!" and ran forward, throwing her arms around her cousin and knocking him down in the process.

Harper quickly got his breath back, after having been bulled over by someone calling him 'Seamus'. Almost no one had called him Seamus after he left Earth, except for Beka, and only when she was angry or worried. He realized by the voice that the somone was female - maybe some smart woman had finally noticed his dashing good-looks.

Siobhan stood suddenly, irrationally nervous. She held her left hand out to help her cousin up. He took it and stood, a 'wity' phrase on the tip of his toungue, which promptly died as he glanced at the scar that ran across the back of her hand.

:FLASHBACK:

A blond boy and girl were running hurriedly through the remains of the streets of Boston, talking animatedly.

"Shay, this's a really bad idea!" the girl said, lagging a little behind the boy, who completely ignored her. "Seamus, r'you listenin'? This's stupid!"

The boy rolled his eyes and turned his head towards her, but kept running. "Look, if you're _so_ worried about gettin' in _trouble_ then you c'n stay here. I don't need your help!"

The girl glared at him. "I'm not worried about gettin' in trouble, moron, I'm worried about you gettin' yerself hurt!"

"I'm not a _baby_, Siobhan. I c'n take care of myself."

"Maybe, but if you did get really hurt, you know your mum an' da can't afford to pay for a doctor! You're so-"

"Shhh! We're 'ere! Be quiet, Siobhan. 'Less you _want_ me to get caught," he said, as if daring her to do so.

She glared at him again, and stopped running as they reached their destination: a semi-abandoned warehouse. Seamus grinned at her, and motioned for her to follow him. "I know how to get in. I foun' the entrance last time."

"What?" she said, stopping in her tracks. "You mean you were stupid enough to come _without_ backup?"

"Shush!" he said again, a finger to his lips. "I didn't get caught then, and we won't now. C'mon."

She whached herself lightly in the forehead with the palm of her hand, hoping this was not the stupidest thing she had ever done. She _knew_ it wasn't the stupidest thing Seamus had ever done. 'Boys,' she thought, shaking her head and following her cousin into the nearly pitch-black warehouse.

"'Kay," said Seamus. "Y'see those guys in the blue shirts? Those short crates next to 'em have what I need. All yeh've gotta do is get a crate open and grab one o' the things from inside."

Siobhan nodded, swallowing her protests. Seamus would do this whether or not she helped. "Doesn't sound hard, if you can get 'em to at least look away. Make some noise too, to cover the sounds I make," she added, the two of them taking for granted that Siobhan would be the one doing to actual taking. They both knew that she had a skill for not being noticed and for being quiet.

Seamus nodded. As Siobhan moved slowly and silently toward the crates and the men, he moved away from them, to the other side of the warehouse. He pried the lid off of a crate that was sitting on top of another against the wall and grinned at what he found. Spools of thick metal wire would make a nice racket.

He grabbed the crate and shoved it off the one it was sitting on so that it fell sideways, spilling the wire out with a series of loud crashes and sending the men hurrying towards the noise. Even before the crate hit the floor, Seamus was running for the protection of more crates. As soon as he knew they wouldn't see him, he made his way somewhat more stealthily to where Siobhan was just lifting the loosened top off of the crate of tools.

As soon as she heard him she spun around. Seeing that it was only him, she smiled wordlessly, and handed him the crate lid. He took it just as wordlessly, and held it as she pulled a tool out of the open crate. She held it out quizzically, silently asking him if it was the right thing. He nodded, and placed the lid back on the crate. Neither wanting to wait for the men to search the warehouse, they hurriedly exited the building.

When they got outside, they started running and didn't stop again until they were far away from the warehouse. Siobhan sat down with a satisfied sigh. "We make a good team," she said. She looked at the tool in her hand. "What is it?" she asked her cousin.

"It's a nano-cutter. I've seen the guys who fix ships use 'em. They cut exactly where you want 'em to, and they can cut pretty much anything. I need this thing for my latest _brilliant_ idea."

Siobhan rolled her eys at him, but handed the tool over when he held out his hand for it. "You turn it on like this," Seamus said, fiddling around with it a bit before the blade appeared. "Then you turn it back off like this." This time he got the idea quickly, but unnoticed by either, the blade did not latch closed.

Grinning, Seamus threw it up in the air - opening it the rest of the way - and tried to catch it, but missed. Siobhan reached for it and caught the end of it, causing the now fully-open blade to hit the back of her hand.

She screamed in pain, and dropped the cutter, grasping her hand.

"Shit!" said Seamus, staring wide-eyed at the bloody tool lying in the dirt. "Siobhan, are you ok?"

Tears leaking from her eyes, she shook her head. "No," she moaned through clenched teeth. "It _hurts_ and it's bleeding all over my shirt."

Seamus looked around helplessly. "D'yeh've somethin' we can bandage it with?"

Siobhan nodded, still holding her hand. "Use my headband," she said, refering to a dark green cloth she wore tied around her head.

He untied the cloth and laid it across her outstretched legs. "Put your hand on the cloth, and I'll tie it."

Siobhan complied, cringing as her bleeding hand touched the cloth. Seamus quickly tied it and said, "C'mon. Your mum'll know what to do."

"No!" Siobhan said, "Knowing my mum, she'll bring me straight to a doctor, and she can't afford it any more'n your's can. You know that!"

Seamus nodded glumly. Then something occured to him, and he brightened up a bit. "Darl can fix it! And we don't have to pay him so much, either."

Siobhan hesitate, then nodded. "'Kay. Let's go." She stood up, her hand having already bled through the makeshift bandage.

Seamus picked up the nano-cutter, and holding it carefully at arms length, he closed it. He shook it, and when it didn't open again, he put it in his pocket. He would have to be very careful with it if he wanted to have all of his fingers when he finished his project. Or, come to think of it, all of his limbs.

Darl was a middle-aged man who firmly believed that if the Earthers didn't all stick together and realize that the Ubers were the enemy, then they would all die. He was also an unofficial doctor. He was not of the same quality of Doctor as those that served the Nietscheans (and the few Humans lucky enough to be able to afford them), but his equipment was relatively clean, and he didn't charge as much. He also didn't insist on money, like the real doctors did - food or a favor was enough for him.

Darl looked up from his work as somone ran through his open door. He sighed as he saw who it was. "Seamus." He said in his deep voice. "No, yeh may na' borrow anythin' fro' me today. Yeh know, yeh've yet ta return what I lent yeh last time."

"No, it's not that," said Seamus, breathing hard. "It's my cousin."

Darl looked around him and saw a girl about Seamus's age, eight or nine, probably. What was her name again? Bah, he couldn't remember. Something with an 's'. "Come 'ere, girl. What's wrong with yeh?"

Siobhan held out her hand with the bloody green cloth around it.

Darl carefully removed the cloth and whistled softly. "Nice gash yeh've got there. How did yeh manage that?"

Siobhan and Seamus explained what happened - leaving out the warehouse and the fact that they stole the nano-cutter - and Seamus showed him the tool when he asked about it.

"Hmph," he said. "Not too clever o' yeh two ta be playin' wi' somethin like that."

Seamus squirmed uncomfortably under the doctor's gaze. Darl looked away from him, and told Siobhan to sit down and hold out her hand. Then Darl placed the injured hand in a bowl of pre-boiled water, and poured alchohol over it. Siobhan yelped as the alchohol cleaned the cut. Darl then rinsed it off, and said, "Right, now I need ta sew yeh up." He looked at Seamus. "C'mere. I need yeh ta make sure she doesn' move er hand."

Seamus came over, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing. Siobhan looked a little pale, although that could have been blamed on loss of blood. "Sew me up? You mean, like with a needle?"

Darl nodded. "Yup. Less you wan't ta be bleedin' ta death. Which I wouldna reccomend. Hold his hand," he said, nodding to Seamus. "Every time it hurts, yeh can squeeze his hand instead o' movin' yer other one," he said, his comment directed to Siobhan. She nodded nervously, grabbing Seamus's hand and hoping this was not going to be as painful as it sounded.

-

Seamus looked at his cousin worriedly. She had passed out while Darl was sewing up the cut, and had yet to wake up. "Is she gonna be ok?" he asked Darl.

"Hmm? Oh, she'll be fine. But don' let her pull them stitches out. If I've gotta put 'em back in, I'll charge yeh double." He thought for a moment, then said, "As for the price, my lamp's broke 'gain. If yeh'll find what yeh need ta fix it and make sure it's fixed, that'll be payment 'nough." He thought for a moment. "Oh, an' when yeh bring back the lamp, be sure ta bring that tool yeh borrowed back as well."

Seamus nodded, thankful that Darl hadn't asked for something he couldn't do himself. Siobhan groaned, and opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, and gazed around. "What happened?"

"Yeh passed out, girl. Yer hand'll be fine if yeh just let it rest fer a while. If yeh want, I can get th' blood off 'o yer shirt."

She kept everyone from knowing about the wound except and Seamus and her twin, Declan (neither twin could ever keep important secrets from eachother), by keeping her hand bandaged and saying she had scraped it. In time her hand healed, but she was left with a long, dark scar across her hand that never faded.

:END FLASHBACK:

So... What did you think? (More will be coming, but I'm afraid it may take a little while. Don't hit me, I'm working on it!) - Neeritai


	4. Who Survived?

**Title**: Finding Family Lost

**Author**: Neeritai

**Disclaimer**: The song is 'Exile' by Kate Rusby, I do not own said song, just realized that it made me think of Harper, and it worked so well for this little story of mine. As always, neither Andromeda nor Harper belong to me. I give all credit where it is due in Chapter 1.

**Everything Else**: See chapter 1.

A/N: I didn't think to mention it before, but in this story Harper is somewhere around 23. I don't know how old he is supposed to be (they said somethinga bout him being 30-ish), but for my purposes he's 23. And here are my responces to reviews, to those of you who have reviewed! (_No_, Neeritai, you responded to the reviews from the people who _didn't_ review.)_ (Well, we could have, precious. We might have decided to write to the peoples who thought about reviewing_was heartily squelched Pardon my schitzophrenia (which I almost definitely spelled wrong). _Yes, pardon our schitzophrenia._

eris: Yah, family for Harper is always good. He certainly deserves it. (lets just hope my Muse doesn't decide to kill her off)_  
_

adler: They're definitely some of my favorite stories as well, which is why I wrote this!

Little Redhead: Hee, hee. I _live_ to write stories in which Harper is surprised. Or injured. Terrible me, thinking of hurting poor Harper, but injuring people does make stories so much more interesting. . .

tne: Glad to oblige!

Rommie's Voice: I love your penname! Sorry about the problem with chapter one, and thank you for pointing it out. You see, I had something separating the two parts, but when I downloded the chapter it got deleted and I didn't notice. But I think it's fixed now.

Fox of the Nova: Thank you! Making me blush!

Chapter 4

Harper stared at the scar along the back of the woman's hand, his throat suddenly constricted by something he could not identify. His gaze flickered up to her face, and breathing became impossible. He had looked into those eyes uncountable times in the past when he had been angry, happy, pleading with her, scornful, you name it. "Siobhan?" he whispered.

But no. . . She had been infested, he had been there when his aunt Kate and his uncle Eoin buried her and Declan. . . And now here she was. Even in the smallest corners of his shell-shocked mind he realized that something did not add up.

Siobhan nodded, grinning at his shock. "It's me." The smile faded, as she noticed his hesitation and nervousness. "Seamus? You ok?"

Harper shook his head to clear it. This couldn't be his cousin. But it had to be. It just _was_. "Uh, yeah, I'm - fine. It's just sort of a surprise to see you, yah know. A. . .good surprise, though," he said quickly.

Rommie decided to take action, as it was clear that the thought that 'Siobhan' might have an ulterior motive had never crossed his mind. Rommie realized that if Siobhan _did_ have an unterior motive, she probably would not act with Rommie there, and if this actually was Harper's cousin, they deserved some time to catch up. "I'm going to look around. I'll meet you back at the Maru in a couple of hours," Rommie said.

Harper half-smiled at her. "Thanks, Rommie."

She nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, brushing his data-port as she did so. In so doing, she transmitted data straight into the port that she could follow if she needed to find him in a hurry, but that he would not notice. That done, she headed off.

"What's the Maru?" Siobhan asked.

The question jerked Harper forcefully into the present. "Oh. The Maru's the ship we came here in, I keep her flyin', but she's a real rust-bucket. Beka, who owns her'd kill me if she heard me say that, though," said Harper, letting his mouth run, as he was still somewhat at a loss as to what to think of the relative he had not seen in what - twleve years now? Thirteen? Of course, the reason that he hadn't tried to do anything about that was that he assumed he had not been halucinating when the magog attacked, and that his cousin was no longer in the world of the living. "Should we go there?"

Siobhan nodded, the beginnings of a smile on her face. "Sure, why not?"

They were sitting in the Maru in the room that held Trance's plants, trying to figure out what to talk about. Or, at least, Siobhan was. She didn't know what Seamus was doing, other than inspecting the plants situated around them. She smiled. This was what he always did when he was trying to avoid or ignore something. In this case, her. She took the opportunity to study him. It had been ten years, after all. _He changed so much_, she realized, looking at him, _and not at all_. He was taller than he had been (which was not surprising), and he was also not as thin (also not very surprising). The major difference, however, was the way he acted and the way he held himself. He seemed more comfortable, he didn't carry himself with the appearance of constantly looking back over ones shoulder to make sure no one was following, which everyone did on Earth, because, hey, they /were/ constantly looking over thei shoulders. Except the Niets, of course. It had been so long. The last time she had saw him was when the magog attacked, and she had gotten. . . lost.

"Who survived?" she asked quietly, breaking the near-silence with a question that had been tugging at her mind for a while. Years, infact.

He looked over at her, finally. "D'you mean who survived the magog, or who's still alive now?"

She sighed. "Who survived the magog. I'll wait to hear the other for a little." She wasn't sure she _wanted_ to hear the other, but something inside her knew that she had to, that she wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully without hearing everything he could tell her about their family. On the other hand, she might never be able to sleep soundly again /having/ heard it.

Harper thought about the aftermath of the magog attack, wondering where to start. "Well, your parents were ok." Siobhan noticed with something akin to dread that he specifically said 'parents' and didn't mention Declan. "So were mine. Brendan and Shannon survived, and their mum, aunt Deirdre, but no one ever found uncle Frank. And... Declan. He didn't make it either."

It was as if someone had just attached a lead weight to her heart. She had known this was coming, and a very small part of her mind said that this was better than it could have been - they could have all been killed - but that didn't make the loss of her only brother, her twin brother, any easier, and it certainly did not stop the tears that came cascading down her face.

She turned to Seamus and he somewhat akwardly put his arms around her as she cried. As she cried she thought of them. Uncle Frank, with his red hair and his angels voice. He loved to sing, if only to see the shocked expressions when people heard his voice.

And then there was Declan. Her brother. Her friend. What more could one say? She would miss him so much, even more now, knowing that there could never be any hope of ever seeing him again.

She raised her head from her arms and said in a voice teary and yet strong, "Tell me. Everything."

Seamus nodded and complied. He told Siobhan about his parents, being killed by the Nietzcheans. "Poor aunt Brinna, poor uncle Liam," she said, naming his parents. She hugged him tightly, her face wet, and said, "And poor you, Seamus." Tears fell from his eyes as well, but if Siobhan noticed them, she didn't say anything.

Seamus told her how her mother went somewhat insane after having lost her and Declan and then Brinna and Liam so soon after. They had tried to hide Kate's madness, and it worked for a while, until one of the Ubers noticed and killed her for it, saying they should be thanking him for taking her flawed genes out of the gene pool.

Harper told her that her father was killed in the next magog raid, and how Brendan's mum, Magda, was knifed to dead over a few pieces of the cheap tin jewelry she used to make.

With each new horror story came a new flood of tears from Siobhan, and when she heard about Magda she gasped and threw her arms around Harper's neck, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. Harper stopped then, thinking that maybe she wouldn't want to hear anymore right then, but as soon as she had herself under control enough to speak she said, "Go on. Finish."

Harper nodded. He started to tell her about Brendan's little sister, Shannon. As soon as she heard the name Siobhan said in a tone that held anger, bitterness, and sorrow all together, "Let me guess: the god damned Ubers got her."

Harper nodded. "They killed her."

This time Siobhan was silent as the tears ran down her face. When Seamus didn't start speaking again she realized that this was the end of the awful story, and she also noticed that someone had been left out.

"What about Brendan?"

Harper sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I dunno. He's was involved in revolt back on Earth. The last time I saw him was about a year ago. He might still be alive, but I wouldn't count on it."

Tears still running silently down her face, Siobhan quietly sang the first few lines of a song, one that Harper immediately recognized as one of Magda's many songs. Uncle Frank sang because he liked the sound, Magda sang because she loved the feeling.

_"I feel a shadow passing over me, that could stay forever more. Like a wave I'm breaking out at sea-"_

Harper joined in, singing quietly, supporting her, but not ruining the song with his less-than-optimal singing voice.

_"-There's no one to hear the roar."_

_"And the days are drifting into seasons, they're the hardest I have ever known.  
A million spaces in the worlds to fill, but there's no going home._

_And I can dream before the break of day, that I am back with you again.  
Then the morning blows it all away, and leaves an echo of your name.  
Still a thousand miles lies between us and the waking up alone.  
What if I could cross a hundred boarders? There's no going home, there's no going home._

_When the thunder breaks the empty skies I shall bet here.  
No one to hold you when the storm birds fly is there no one left to care?_

_I'm searching rumors with my hollow plans, when all I wanted is what's mine.  
I'm lost and lonely in this foreign land, I'm left to far behind the lines.  
Iwant to tear down these walls between us and I cant make it alone.  
A million spaces in the worlds to fill, and here's a generation waiting still,  
We've got year after year to kill, but there's no going home, no going home.  
No going home,  
No going home,  
No going home,  
No going home."_

"No going home." Siobhan said quietly, drying the tears from her face. She stood up, her crying and mouring done for the time being.

"Rommie should be back in not too long," Harper commented, recognizing the change in atmosphere. "Are you hungry?"

"_You_ can _cook_?" Siobhan asked skeptically, a sill-sad smile on her face.

Seamus grinned slightly. "Cook? No. But I can heat up pre-packaged stuff. Sound ok?"

Siobhan nodded. "Sounds great."

A/N: I know, it took me a really long time to get this chapter up. One hopes the next chapter will not take as long, but to quote Babylon 5, "Don't make promises life won't let you keep." Kinda dramatic and serious sounding, but the right idea, anyway.Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and as always, I love reviews. (doesn't everyone?) - Neeritai +


End file.
